


Day 3: Fingering

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Digital Art, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Galo gives Lio his fingers. It's a good time.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Day 3: Fingering

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2X5hyN)


End file.
